The soldiers' struggle
by daedricprinceofpickles
Summary: ErenxLevi love... That's about it. Tons of smut and naked Eren and Levi so you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this isn't my first time writing one of these, but I deleted my other ones because they really weren't that good, and I was new to here so I messed the tags and such (I'm sorry). Anywho, this really isn't that good- I'm quite wordy and am horrible at writing fluff. SO, please don't judge . here goes.

* * *

"Corporal... Levi..." The brunette mumbled flipping to his left and tightening his grip on the cream colored sheet that covered him. Eren shut his eyes and exhaled loudly in hopes to soon get some sleep. Tomorrow, as any other day, he would be woken at the break of dawn by an emotionless voice and a fist to the face. But it was only two hours from sunlight and he hadn't slept in at least two days due to his strange and... quite lewd dreams. That same emotionless voice haunting them and filling them and at some point, he began finding himself excited for his morning beatings, just so he could hear the voice and see the face that came with it. But he could never tell his Corporal this and he could only hope that he never found out. Eren couldn't help but remind himself of this as he finally drifted off into a shortly lived sleep.

"Jaeger." A low voice came echoing in the dungeon Eren had the honor of calling his bedroom- the same voice that molested his dreams each night. His eyes popped open and he flinched expecting a curled fist to meet his cheek, but was surprised when he instead heard the sound and the feel of his mattress sinking in as the Lance Corporal climbed onto the bed one limb at a time until his body was hovering above Eren's on all fours.  
"Levi-"  
"Hush." He interrupted in a low demanding tone- his eyes as emotionless as ever. Eren's cheeks were tainted the darkest of pinks as he looked away trying to hide it but Levi. Was this just another dream? It didn't feel like it but Levi had never acted this way before. He wasn't sure so he kept his hands beneath the covers at his sides just in case. He couldn't tell if he couldn't feel his body because he _was_ just dreaming or if it was due to him just waking up. Again, he kept still. Levi grabbed his jaw and forced him to look into his superiors eyes "And that's 'Lance Corporal Levi' to you, brat." The soldier added sternly. Eren nodded the best he could in reply, his blush deepening. "Y-Yes, Lance Corporal Levi, s-sir." He stuttered out quietly as to not make Levi mad by speaking too loud again. Eren stared at the older man in realization- this was not a dream. He was absolutely positive now, he felt his cheeks burn from his deep blush as well as the tight grip his superior held on his jaw. Levi moved his knee up to push against Eren's soft member which quickly stiffened at the touch. The brunette squirmed beneath Levi- not out of protest but out of shock "L-L-Levi! Wh-what are you doing?!"  
"What did I tell you about yelling?" Levi whispered harshly pushing harder against Eren's swelling groin as Eren moaned out a muffled groan through closed lips. "Now be a good boy and stay quiet. It would be a shame if this had to end because someone heard you and came in. And... you can act as though you don't enjoy this but your body tells me differently." Levi stating, hinting at Eren's stiff member.  
Eren blushed deeper "I-I didn't say I didn't enjoy it... Sir..." He sad quietly. Levi shut his eyes as he pulled his lips towards Eren's forehead- mushing the two together for a quick peck. "And, Jaeger, you didn't address me properly before. If you do this again you'll have to be punished." Levi added in a whisper still keeping his expressionless face.  
"Yes, Lance Corporal Levi, s-sir."  
Levi continued to stare blankly moving in to kiss Eren's lips this time- moving his hand from the younger's jaw and pulling it south. As he pulled the sheet down and off of Eren he revealed the younger's toned body, and the pink, perked nipples that stuck up as the cold chill whispered against his newly uncovered chest and Eren gave a small shiver. Levi continued moving his hand until it rested on his hips, gripping tightly- nearly clawing into him. Not that Eren minded at all, in fact, he encouraged the sadistic actions as he bucked into the corporals nails- breaking skin that slowly dripped red. Levi half smirked into their now heated kiss as Eren whimpered at the feeling of the small cuts. The older male moved his tongue against Eren's like a small battle that took place in their mouths. Levi broke it through, to sit up on top of the bigger male, keeping his hand on Eren's hip to hold him in place. Making it clear that Eren wasn't the only one with a hard-on as he lined his clothed waist against Eren's sheet covered one, grinding his hard cock against the other's.

"Lev- Lance... Co-corporal Le-Levi..." Eren moaned out softly placing his hands on the corporal's hips. Levi moved harder, but kept it hard for Eren to tell if he was enjoying it in the slightest as his previous smirk was long gone, leaving him with his cold and emotionless face again. But Levi did enjoy this, he just couldn't give Eren the _true_ satisfaction of knowing how much he did. He held back his moans and made sure to keep his breathing regular unlike Eren's heavy pants. Levi stared down at the younger boy who was now biting his lip. It was a lip that Levi wanted to dominate, to conquer, to claim, kiss, lick, touch, bite. Fuck, he just wanted it. And what the man wanted, he made sure he got. He leaned down to lick it, forcing Eren to let go- he kissed it gently then licked again making sure to cover it all, and then bit down. Not too rough, but just enough to make Eren grunt in pleasure. Levi moved his left hand up Eren's naked torso, running his hand across the small trail of hair that started at his naval and disappeared past his boxers, tracing fingers across his abs slowly but surely to touch it all. His sides, his stomach, his collar bone, neck, and back south a bit- rolling digits over the light pink duds on either side of his chest, pinching and pulling as he continued. "Please..." Eren groaned "La-Lance Corporal Levi, t-touch me more." Eren stuttered in lust, speaking in between deep breaths feeling as though he had forgotten how to breath properly. Inhale exhale, it was so simple yet so hard to do as Levi roamed his body. Every point he touched heated, tingled, then moved to his groin. "Only because you're being good, continue and maybe I'll treat you more." Eren's mind wondered on deciding whether he should act out so he could be 'punished' by his corporal or if he wanted to behave and obey so he could get treated more. Whatever that meant, but he would soon find out as Levi stripped off Eren's boxers- folding them at the end of the bed on the floor but made sure it stayed neat. He couldn't make any more of a mess then he already intended to. Levi shook his head, this no time to be thinking about cleaning. He focused his attention back on the brunette beneath him and the stiff erection that pushed against him stomach in the position the two were in. "Eren, you're quite a naughty boy though aren't you, really? Getting this turned on by a superior I may have to punish you anyway." He smirked again. God Eren loved Levi's smile. He loved any emotion he showed really. It all seemed so... Beautiful and rare. It was.

Levi moved his hand down Eren's chest and to his bare waist where he gripped Eren's cock roughly causing him to release another muffled whimper. He couldn't take anymore, he needed _more_ of Levi's warm rough touch against his flesh. His eyes were lidded with lust and his blush only burned brighter. His member jerked inside Levi's warm hand. Desperate for more of the skin on skin contact he oh so craved. Eren pushed his body against Levi's to embrace him in another rough kiss- bringing his hands up to undo the buttons on Levi's white button up shirt. Fumbling on each one as he went. The corporal was too busy being distracted by the way his subordinate molded his lips to his own, he loosened the grip he had on Eren's erection. His own grew larger at the feeling and his pants tightened against him and by the time he realized, it was too late, his shirt had been thrown to the floor- making the room unclean with that one piece of crumbled clothing. He tried not to let that bother him though. The cold breeze flew onto his now bare and toned torso, sending him cold shivers that only lasted but a second thanks to the warm body heat that radiated off of Eren and onto him. "Mmm Eren..." He mumbled into their heated kiss, fully aroused now. He stripped off the brown boot and white pants that restricted him- placing them neatly at the floor at the end of the bed. Now the only piece of fabric that held in the way was Levi's dark blue boxers. "I-I w-ahhh-nt you... Sir... Nn, please." Eren cried out as Levi began pumping at his manhood, pre-cum slipping down from his tip and trailing down the corporal's hand, his own erection twitching- it was clear what he wanted and through Eren's most recent words he was positive he was going to get it.  
"Eren... This may be an odd question but, are you a virgin?" He asked curiously- stopping his movements. Eren calmed his breathing, looking away for a moment then right back "Y-Yes... I am, Lance Corporal Levi, sir." He answered shyly.  
"That's good, you preserved your body for me, eh?" That wasn't quite the case but Eren agreed "Ah- Yes, sir... Just for you." He said with a bit of passion, and Levi caught on. Slowly he bent down to kiss again, this time with more meaning, feelings were held in this kiss, it wasn't just a kiss. No, it was much more. Levi dragged his tongue around Eren's lips then pushed their lips together- picking back up on stroking his lover off. This time slowly, painfully slow. Eren's erection jerked again making the corporal grip harder as he pumped "Sir, pl-please... More..." Eren whimpered into their kiss. Levi stopped kissing and leaned into Eren's ear gliding his tongue against his lobe "Shh, remember? You're being punished, so sit tight, brat." He finished with a huff, slowing his pace more, Eren's hips thrusting into his hand subconsciously- Levi make a quick end to it though, pushing Eren's waist down with his free hand sinking him deep into the matress. "What happened to your self control, Eren? Levi taunted lustfully.  
"Levi-" His voice stopped mid way through his throat to be replaced with a cry of pleasure or pain? He wasn't so sure really. His higher-up had squeezed his cock again as a punishment for disobeying him. "Turn over." He demanded quietly, coldly, but with a cruel smile, almost happy that Eren had disobeyed him, releasing Eren's cock.  
He complied to the older mans orders flipping onto his stomach.  
"On your hands and knees. Now." Levi instructed again, and Eren did as he was told spreading his legs in a lewd position, he ducked his head down feeling quite embarrassed with himself but felt no need to disobey any further. Levi moved his body on top of Eren's once more sharing the heat that fell off of one another. the older mans stiff member brushed in between his cheeks. Levi had clearly taken the opportunity to strip himself completely while Eren rolled over.  
The flesh on flesh contact was enticingly wonderful. Eren moaned sweetly- his blush deepening and eyes remained half lidded as the elder moved his hips back and forth, gliding his cock against Eren's entrance slowly. "Eren, suck." Levi commanded again sticking three fingers into Eren's mouth. Eren didn't really understand why but he complied again, moving his tongue around Levi's finger seductively, teasing the elder "F-fuck Eren..." Levi purred into his ear- his hot breath ghosted along his ear and down his jaw giving him more shivers of pleasure.  
Levi quickened his thrusting pace brushing quicker against Eren's puckered hole. His patience was wearing thin and yet he still had to prepare his lover, he needed something, some sort of release, anything would be fine at this point. The grown man was whimpering and panting now in hopes Eren would finish. It was pathetic in his opinion, he was on the verge of losing his last drop of self-control. "Ah-Eren, y-you need to hurry." He strained out with a quiet grunt. Eren smirked hearing the weakness in the others voice, he sucked harder as Levi's finger assaulting each one individually with his wet muscle and with a small 'pop' sound he released to saliva covered digits. The superior smiled as he watched a small trail of saliva hold his index finger and Eren's tongue together, and when that small trail fell Levi moved back and pushed two wet fingers inside Eren's body in a matter of seconds "Le-Levi! Nngh!" Levi smiled impatiently stroking his own member to keep himself from plunging into his unready subordinate. "Hu-hush, brat someone will hear us... You should be grateful that I'm even taking my t-time to do this for you. After all you've been very bad, ha-haven't you?" He finished with another smirk listening to Eren's muffled cried. His entrance practically sucking hum in, Levi pushed his head back and moaned stroking himself slowly as he scissored his fingers before adding the third and last finger. He continued pushing them in and out and back and forth- stretching the strongly clenched muscle until it was good enough for him to fit. Levi brought himself up to his knees and pulled his finger out- lining his no painfully hard member to the boys virgin-hole. Slowly he slid in- trying to keep his composure but really he wanted nothing more then to pound into him. But he couldn't, Eren was a virgin and while he may be being punished, he wasn't going to be that cruel. Not this time at least, Levi stopped when his cock had fully disappeared inside Eren. "Fu-fuck Eren... you're- you're still so tight." He groaned out.  
Eren rested his forehead down onto the mattress to muffle his moans and cried further as he gripped the sheets beneath him. Tears pooled in his eyes out of pleasure or pain, again, he couldn't tell. Although Levi may not have been very thick he was quite long, so perfect. He fit so well inside his body- almost as though they were made to be together like this.  
Levi remained still inside him, waiting for approval to move After the sharp pain that centered around his entrance faded into a dull ache he nodded. "Y-you can more now..." He said quietly but loud enough for Levi to hear. And he acted immediately slipping in and out of the boys hole harder and harder- Eren's cries getting louder with each thrust. Something had to happen, he couldn't ask him to stop, he knew he couldn't. He grabbed Eren's jaw again and pulled his lips towards him. Eren let out one more soft whimper into the kiss- his eyebrows furrowed together in pleasure. "Fuck..." Levi whispered into the kiss, assaulting Eren's tongue with his own, sliding one wet muscle against the others as a distraction to his speed increasing inside Eren's backside, testing different angles and eventually found Eren's sweet spot, Levi slammed his hips harder into Eren hitting his prostate with each rough thrust and Eren moaned louder into their kiss- practically screaming his lovers name. He couldn't control it anymore, after all Levi was only a man. A lust filled man that had been wanting this for so long. It was a miracle he didn't ram into Eren immediately. But he didn't want to scare the poor boy, in fact he wanted Eren to beg for more. Heat filled him and it all went south, meeting at the center "Nng! Eh-Ren I'm going... to... Fuck!" He tried to warn but his pleasure stopped him.  
"Levi, me-me too. Ahn." His warm essence flowed through his body and into Eren- their screams filled the room both had given up on being quiet, Eren's orgasm hit- spraying his stomach and sheets with cum. Levi let go and fell onto his back, his breaths were pants that matched Eren's. He laid there for a moment after pulling out his now soft member and his breathing calmed. Glad he wasn't alone he reached up and grabbed Eren by the shoulders- pulling him down to lay beside him. He pulled his arms around his tired lover, fatigue weighed them both down, Eren looked into the corporal's eyes with love, lust, and tiredness from their heated orgasms. "Levi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I-" Eren paushed then shut his mouth and shook his head. "N-no, nevermind."  
"I love you too, Eren. If that's what you were going to say. I've loved you for... a long time now. It's okay." He reassured the younger male as he brushed a tired hand against Eren's blushing cheek. "Yes... I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, this ones not really smutty and it's not as long because I just wanted to write about what happened the next morning. BUT HERE YA GO! Again, I'm bad at writing fluff and stuff so forgive me please! After all practice makes perfect.

* * *

Loud 'clack' sounds echoed through the halls of the exceptionally clean castle with each step the soldier took closer to the dungeon. Zoe had been looking for her superior for hours now and still there was no sign of him but a note on his desk that read "_Take the day off.- Levi" _in perfect cursive handwriting she was positive belonged to him. She wasn't concerned for his safety, despite his short and small stature he was the strongest of them all. She simply searched for him out of curiosity, this wasn't like the corporal to just run off and leave them with no orders "Take the day off." Zoe whispered to herself, oh, the things she could do on her day off and yet she spent them searching for her boss who would probably give her orders if she found him. She contemplated turning around but once again, curiosity got the best of her and she carried on with her search.

Once she got to the large door that opened into Eren's bedroom, the last place she had left to search, she opened the door slowly "Eren?" She called before peeking her head inside searching the room until her eyes reached the bed. Zoe saw the two, dark haired frames, side-by-side, and completely naked, cuddling for warmth while they slept. "Oh... Woah." She mumbled. Curiosity had been replaced with shock and surprise. Although she would always tease Eren about his overly-long stares at the corporal, she never thought he'd act on it. Zoe smiled and stepped over grabbing the cream sheet the two had pushed to the side in their sleep and dragging it over them. "You shouldn't sleep cold, sir." She chuckled to herself moving to step away when a cold hand grabbed her arm and held her in place. Levi's deadpan stare looked up at her bespectacled face "Hanji... What are you doing down here?" He asked groggily but kept his voice stern, trying to turn the tables, maybe if he yelled at her she would forget about this. "Excuse me, sir, but... I think the better question is what are _you_ doing down here?" She asked with a rather wide smile. Fuck, so barking orders to distract her wasn't going to work. "I had... to check on Jaeger, of course."  
"Naked?"  
"Hanji!" Levi squeezed her arm before letting go, trying to calm himself. But this was bad, and being angry wasn't going to work so there was no sense in letting these emotions continue. Levi cleared his throat and shut his eyes, slipping the sheet over his lower frame (but made sure some remained to cover up Eren) as he sat up. "I-"  
"Levi... Lance Corporal Levi, you don't have to explain, sir. It's alright. I won't tell." She said with sympathy, she knew what was going on and the situation the two would be in if anyone knew this.  
Levi stared at her with shock, he didn't have to beg, he didn't have to whine or plead, and yet... she said she would keep this a secret.  
"As long as," oh, there was more. "I have permission to run tests on Eren in his titan form. I won't harm him with intention, and I won't keep him at night- I know that's your time with him." She joked with a wink. Levi growled at her. "I don't think so, whether you intend to or not your 'expirments' always bring pain."  
"It's okay... Levi, I-I'll do it." Levi flipped around and immediately both stares were on him "Eren-"  
"Please, sir, it's okay." Eren smiled. When had he woken up? "Are you sure, Eren?" Levi asked a bit happy but concerned at the same time, he hated mixed emotions like this. "I'm sure." Eren said then turned his attention back to Zoe. "Miss. Hanji, I will do it. But you _cannot_ tell _anyone_ _ever_." Eren said again, although he was nervous he knew Hanji was reliable, and he was glad it was her of all people who had found them. If it were anyone else he was sure this would have gone in a completely different direction. Levi groaned turning his head away from the two before Zoe spoke again. "Yaaaaaay!" she screamed clearly excited and already planning her first ten tests, then tugged on her shirt that had untucked itself a little in the front during her squeal of excitement and tucked it back inside her white pants as she cleared her throat and with a bit more sympathy she looked towards Levi. "You can supervise if you'd like, sir and if you think things get too out of hand, even though they won't, just give me the word and I'll stop." She smiled at him as she pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "I was going to whether you wanted me to or not. You can leave now, Hanji. Tell the others I went on a few errands or something and took Eren with me, so they don't come looking for me like _somebody_." He scowled at her but she smiled back "Trust me, Levi, sir. No one is looking for you they're doing as you told them to do. They're taking the day off." She finished with a small chuckle then focused on the younger male of the two "Eren, meet me outside behind the castle tomorrow afternoon. I'll be waiting." Eren nodded and Zoe turned on her heel and stepped out of the room as she began humming to herself.  
Levi waited for the door to shut and the sound of her boots to be far off before he spoke. "Eren, I'm really, very sorry. I didn't think anyone would find us, clearly I just wasn't thinking if you don't want this to continue I understand."  
"Levi, sir. It's okay. I don't mind doing this, and I don't mind that knows, and... I do want to continue, I really do." Eren moved closer keeping his gaze on Levi and Levi returned it. Occasionally Eren glanced down to look at the thin and parted lips he craved so much. Levi grabbed Eren by the back of the neck and mushed his lips against his for a quickly heating kiss, brushing his tongue in a few times to taste Eren. He pulled back for a second but kept his face only an inch away. "Do you want to? Eren?" Levi asked still feeling guilty of the situation they were in and maybe if he would let him this would distract him. He felt Eren nod and he pushed the sheet aside to sit on Eren's still-covered lap, continuing their kiss. The large door opened again and Zoe popped in once more all in a matter of seconds "Levi, by the way-" Zoe stared, Eren blushed and looked down in embarrassment, and Levi scowled again "What?!" He practically screamed. "Nothing, never mind, carry on, have fun!" She said walking out again. Levi growled under his breath and Eren began laughing "What?" Levi questioned but Eren continued. "Eren, what?"  
"I-I'm sorry, sir, it's just that we really do have good luck, huh?"  
Levi tilted his head in response. "I don't understand, what do you mean?"  
"It's just that, out of _everyone_ who could have found us, found us first."  
"I don't really see how that's lucky, Eren, but alright." Eren smiled brighter and kissed Levi again before laying a hand on his chest, moving his fingers along the corporal's collar bone. Levi shook at the feelings of the cold fingers against his body- laying Eren down against the mattress. "There's no better way to start a morning then with you." Levi purred against Eren's tongue before moving down to kiss his chest. "Th-thank you, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was incredibly bright today with no clouds in sight, Levi growled stepping over to the nearest tree to lean against for shade. The light was dim now in the small area he stayed in but small globs of sunlight broke through the leaves above him making random patterns on the mans sweating body. It was disgusting, the sticky sweat that stuck to him. He had already stripped off his Scout Regiment uniform jacket- letting it hang on his forearm as he crossed his arms across his chest watching his subordinate experiment on Eren. It was hard to watch- almost unbearable. It wasn't like he hadn't tried stopping them but every time he did Hanji asked for more and Eren complied with her saying things like "It's okay" and "I can handle it, don't worry" although it was clear he was growing weak in body and mind. Hanji's latest experiment was seeing how many times Eren could change into a Titan in one hour. So far it was eighteen and Hanji continued to push for twenty. Levi winced every time Eren bit into his hand, spraying blood in all directions. '_I won't do anything to harm him intentionally' _He recalled Hanji saying just three days ago when she proposed her deal with them. But clearly that was a lie, Eren's arm was covered in his own dried blood and with each new bite more spilled down. Levi growled again as Eren ripped his human body out of the Titan.

Eren covered his mouth with his hand so Levi couldn't hear his screams. The pain of feeling like his flesh being ripped off as he departed from the Titan body was almost unbearable, but with each bit of pain he reminded himself what he was doing this for, no, _who_ he was doing this for. "Le...vi..." Eren mumbled, his body became dead weight and with a loud thud he fell to the grassy warm ground.  
"EREN!"

"Eren." This heavy feeling, this numbness, this _painful_ numbness. _Everything_ was numb but the feeling of a cold wet something pulling up and down his cheek "Eren." He was being called, the voice seemed so familiar too. "Oi, Eren." _'Oh, Levi...' _Eren thought to himself "Eren?!"  
"Le-Levi, sir!" Eren's eyes opened and he looked around, he had been laying in the corporals lap in Levi's office and the cold wet thing he felt was a rag Levi had been using to clean his face. "I-I'm sorry, sir." He breathed out. Levi shook his head, his eyebrows were furrowed together with concern. Finally Eren found an emotion he actually didn't like on Levi and yet still it was beautiful. "Why are you apologizing? It's my fault I should have stopped you by force long ago."  
"No it's not your fault either, sir." Eren said trying to pull his body up but the heaviness kept him down, at least the numb feeling had started to fade. "Wh-what happened though?"  
"You had transformed too many times too soon, your body was tired... And you lost a lot of blood from biting yourself so much." Levi explained, it was painful to remind himself of it. He was just glad that Eren was alive and awake. However weakened he may be at least he was alive, and his wounds were treatable with sleep and gentle care. Hanji had given him the next few days off from her horrid tests. Levi leaned down and kissed Eren's sweat and blood covered forehead. The uncleanliness hadn't even bother him this time, shocking even himself. He continued to wipe Eren's face with the rag, squeezing out the dirt and grim then dipping it in new clean water occasionally. "You should take a bath, Eren. I can't get everywhere just with a washcloth." Levi said quietly as he lifted Eren off the bed holding him in his arms while stepping over to his overly clean bathroom where he sat Eren down on the floor against the wall. "Sir, I-I could clean myself, y-you don't have to really." Levi ignored him though and turned around to run the water making sure it was nice and warm as the tub filled, adding drops of soap for bubbles. "Don't lie, brat. You can't even move." He replied as he walked back over and undid the ties on Eren's brown and bloody shirt, then pulled his arms up and took it off, after came his boots and pants. Levi folded all of these and put them in a basket before coming back to Eren to take off his bloodied boxers. Levi then lifted him back up with clear ease and sat Eren gently down in the warm, bubble covered water before turning it off. "There, now I can _really _clean you. You're in desperate need of it anyway."Levi commented while soaking a large yellowish sponge in Eren's bath water then dragged it across his back.  
It was twice now that he had gotten Eren involved in something that got him hurt. The first was three days ago in Eren's bedroom, when Hanji stumbled in on them. But that could have been solved, this... This was much worse, Eren was physically hurt this time and the thought lingered in his mind as though it was a reminder to himself that _he_ had hurt Eren this bad. That_ he_ may as well have inflicted these injuries on him himself. Levi clenched his jaw tightly, trying hard not to scrub too hard at Eren, he moved the sponge around to his chest and wiped the blood and sweat off with ease.

Something was obviously wrong with Levi but Eren didn't know what exactly it was, but it was completely clear on his face. Eren forced his muscles this time, with every bit of him, he pulled his lips over to Levi's kissing him weakly for a long moment.  
Levi stopped scrubbing as the brunette kissed him. He moved his mouth against Eren's in return dropping the sponge to pull his hand up to Eren's still-dirty cheek, gripping him sweetly. Eren pulled back and watched as Levi followed his lips not wanting it to end. "It's... not your fault that I'm like this, if that's what you're thinking. I did this. So stop looking like that. Please." Eren whispered against him.  
Levi swallowed hard and shut his eyes moving his hand down to hold Eren's bare wet shoulder before kissing his lips again quickly. He was horrible at moments like this, he always avoided dealing with them. But he got the feeling that this time it was almost inevitable, that he was going to say _something_ sappy. Not yet though, later maybe. "Okay." He answered plainly then pulled away and picked up the dripping sponge, continuing to scrub the brunette clean, this time starting at his face again. Once he had finished he moved to Eren's arms then legs, starting at the ankles and working his way upward. The further he got the brighter Eren blushed. Levi ignored it though and continued moving north, his arms were elbow deep in the water- his sleeves soaked but he didn't care, he continued to wipe, spreading Eren's legs a bit to get in between him. "Ahnn.."Eren moaned but kept his voice down. "Eren... are you... enjoying this?" Levi asked smirking at his lovers blushing face. "N-no..." he lied stubbornly.  
"Hmm, that's good because I'm not here to please you, Eren. You need to regain your strength and relax and you won't get that by doing this." Levi said in a more stern tone. Lust filled thoughts clouded his mind, it would be simple to get Eren turned on. Hell just by touching his thigh he moaned and even if Eren were to say no, he can't move so it's not like he could get away. '_I'm pathetic..._' Levi thought to himself "Hm." he grunted continuing to wipe, moving the sponge up and down against Eren's inner thigh, perverted thoughts running through his mind still, but he kept his hands away, making sure not to get _too_ close. And yet it seemed as though Eren had been expecting it, almost asking for it with the lusty look he gave his corporal. Fuck, this was bad, Levi felt his pants tighten against him getting caught in the moment he let go of the sponge and watched it push the bubbles aside as it floated to the top, moving his hands closer to Eren's half-hard member gripping it firmly. "Levi..."  
"D-Don't get too excited, brat. I'm simply washing you is all..." He moved his hand up and down. '_Damn it... I'm supposed to be washing him, not taking advantage. So much for self control._' Levi thought to himself, but how could he not take advantage of this? It was perfect. Eren was completely defenseless, although Eren seemed to be enjoying it as much as Levi if not more. He felt Eren's cock grow harder in his hand. "Y-you're getting excited. Stop it, I told you I'm only cleaning you." Levi tried demanding and Eren looked almost insulted by it, he was just cleaning him. That was all, _just_ cleaning. He would stop after Eren was completely clean. "Well then '_clean'_ me fa-faster ahnn." Levi smirked again "No... Cleaning takes time, it's a slow process, Eren." He slowed his pace even more the water pulling and pushing against his hand, helping slow him.  
It was torture, Eren's body was too weak to thrust into his hand, he had tried but his weak and pained muscles restrained him, holding him down. Dammit, he tried to calm himself relaxing into Levi's hand. The slow torture stroking him up and down. "Le-Levi...Pl-please..." He moaned out, trying to beg but his voice stopped. It was almost becoming painful, but pleasure washed over him in waves, bringing chills to his body. Eren pulled his head back and let his body sink further into the water rising up to his perked nipples, but Levi kept the same pace, slow and cruel with a tight grip. "Fuu..." even his mouth was now too weak to properly form words, this was hell.

Levi's hand stopped and he released his pained lover. "I think you're clean enough." Levi straightened himself up, he knew that if he continued it would turn into more then this and he didn't want to hurt Eren any further then he already had. And with that he reminded himself of it. His lust had distracted him for a bit but dammit, he had to bring it back up to remind himself. His eyes weakened and he stared at Eren for a long time before pulling the plug that held in the hot water, and if not for the mass amount of bubbles he was sure he would have seen Eren's large erection standing tall. But even that thought didn't make him feel any better. It was frustrating, truly. He stepped away to grab a clean towel to wipe his hands off and dry Eren. He came back forcing his face to remain emotionless as he bent down and pulled forward to wipe the water off Eren's chest. "I-I can do it, Levi, sir. It's alright." Eren stood up weakly and grabbed the towel, his knees shaking as well as his arms. Each finger trembled trying to grip the towel tighter, drying himself off then pulled himself out of the tub one weak leg at a time. It almost hurt Levi to watch- he didn't know why he didn't step in before but now he did. Without saying a word he grabbed the still half wet boy and lifted him in a bridal position, carrying him off and onto his bed. Levi laid Eren down gently making sure a pillow was under his head before doing so. Eren stared at Levi the entire time with a thick blush painted across both usually tan cheeks. Levi looked down and flashed a small smile, then pulled away stripping himself down till all that remained were his maroon colored boxers. He folded his clothes (as always) and set them in the basket on top of Eren's. He took long strides until he reached the bed his subordinate laid in, he laid himself down beside him but kept his back turned to Eren.  
At first Eren was happy that he was spending another night beside Levi, but then he got a bit disappointed and after that he was angry- no furious. He mustered up the strength from ever fiber of his being to flip over Levi and climb on top of him. Levi looked shocked as he stared up at him "I thought you were tir-"  
"Hush," Eren glared and Levi raised a thin brow at him then shut his mouth "you really just took the time to stroke me off and give me a hard on, _that I am too tired to take care of myself, _then put me to bed?! Really?! No. That's not going to happen, that's not okay." Eren realized he was probably going to get punched for this but maybe it was worth it, taking the hit. His emotions clearly gave him the strength to move and yell as he sat on Levi waist.  
Levi stayed quiet keeping his shocked face as Eren, his typically well behaved subordinate just yelled at him. Him. Lance Corporal Levi. Although he contemplated hitting him he didn't he shut his eyes and sighed then grabbed the back of the brunettes head, running his fingers through the wet, dark locks as he flipped their positions. "Fine then." Levi smirked pulling in to kiss him roughly, if this was what Eren wanted then he would give it to him. The sad feeling he felt before was now gone, drifting out of his head finally.

He pulled down his boxers just a bit on accident as he ground his waist against Eren's stiff one. Hip bones showed as well as the tips of dark curls. Eren moaned with a small smile moving his mouth against Levi's reaching down to pull the boxers down further until the corporal's stiff cock was showing, Eren pushed his fingers down only getting the fabric midway down Levi's thigh before he took over and kicked them off before he folded them in one quick motion and placed them at the side of the bed. Eren ran his hand up and across Levi's back feeling every bit of his superiors pale bare and toned skin pulling him in closer so that their chests rubbed against each other. Levi shivered at the fingers that danced across his back, with each moment their kiss became more heated as the two mashed their tongues against the others. Levi pulled but an inch back and dragged his tongue against Eren's kiss-swollen bottom lip before biting down on it and pulling his head back while keeping his eyes on his lovers half-lidded blue ones. He smiled as he opened his mouth to release the hold he hand on Eren. He pulled his hand down to his subordinates hips and clawed at them, the cuts that he left from three days ago were still there, Levi ran his finger tips across the scabbed bumps then felt an urge, he soon fulfilled it by digging his nails into the boys tan skin, making new freshly made cuts against him and Eren whimpered beneath him.  
This was a pain he loved, and he begged for more. His mind wondered away caught in the moment of this lusty scene. Each finger that Levi touched him with burned then spread over his entire body, almost soothing his sore muscles. "Levi..."  
"Fuck... Eren." Levi arched his back in and grabbed the two stiff members in one hand and pumped at them roughly, pre-cum spilling from both of them and running down his hand. Levi grunted as he quickened his pace his muscles growing tired quickly but he ignored them and continued. Eren's whimpers growing louder and longer with each stroke, the corporal leaned his head in to kiss Eren. It was the only way to shut him up so no one would hear, even though he made sure the door was locked this time he still didn't want anyone to even try. Levi assaulted Eren's mouth with his tongue muffling Eren's soft cries. Levi stopped moving his hand and began thrusting his length against his lovers. "Le...nnn... Levi, I-I might... Ahhhn..." Levi nodded against him. "M-Me too..." he replied, feeling his body heat, the warmth bundled into a ball and moved to his groin- digits pulled tighter at the bleeding hips and the feeling seemed to intensify with every thrust the corporal gave. "Ahh-Eren!" Levi cried out in an ecstasy as he pumped his essence out and onto Eren.  
Eren blushed brighter before letting his own orgasm release itself- spilling all over his chest as well. His body felt even more weak then before, if that was even possible, the hand that was on his corporals back had now slipped off and laid beside him. Eren smiled and shut his eyes, that felt like the only thing he could do now. He felt Levi pull back and stand up as he grabbed a towel- when he came back he wiped off Eren's chest and the brunette was too tired to even try and argue that he could do it himself. He knew there was no way he could.

Levi laid himself down beside Eren, this time facing him. He examined each of Eren's beautiful features, his now shut eyes, his messy dark hair that stuck up in all directions, his cute small nose and the small and tired smile that rested on his face. The superior smiled and grabbed Eren's tired hand that laid beside his face, kissing the back of it. '_Thank you.'_ Levi thought before shutting his own eyes, happy. He was happy in the now peaceful scenery. "I love you." He said groggily- feeling his body slip into at deep sleep. Eren was clearly already there as he heard small snores come from his slightly parted mouth. "Goodnight, Eren."

* * *

Tried to make this one with fluff _and_ smut, but meh, I don't know.  
Okay I promise the next one will be all dirty filthy sexy stuff. It took me a day and a half to write this, I hope you like it.  
Also! Feel free to PM me with ideas for chapters and stuff! Alright guys, goodbye and I hope you enjoy. - Rei


	4. Chapter 4

Here ya go guys! Enjoy the dirt dirty ErenxLevi smut.  
Feel free to PM with ideas for another chapter!  
Thanks so much, have fun *wink wink* - Rei

* * *

The wet muscle that slid against his neck was enticing yet torturous, warm lips pressed against the pressure point on the outside of his throat. With each passing moment it seemed like the handcuffs that chained him to the chair were tightening, cutting into his wrists. "Eren…" Levi whispered huskily against Eren's jaw as Eren continued to suckle against the flesh on his bare neck and chest. Eren moved farther down running his hands across every inch of open skin he could find on Levi. Running his index finger down Levi's naval and across the small trail of hair that started directly below his bellybutton and disappeared past the waistline of his black and white checkered boxers- his own body had already been stripped of his uniform.

Eren kissed along his hip bones- listening to the sweet sound of Levi's heavy dog like pants. The corporal's office was dark except for the few lines of light that shone through the shut blinds- hitting the wall to the left of them. The younger male dragged his tongue up and down his hip bone until finally he tugged down on the corporal's boxers- pulling them down slowly, inch by inch. First revealing the small mound of dark colored curls that rested on his pubic bone- the next tug showed of the tip of the older males hale-erect member. Eren continued to pull until all his length showed.

Levi shivered as his boxers were pulled down, now around his ankles. The breeze of the room temperature seemed colder then it really was as it whispered against his member. Levi looked down to catch the brunette on all fours, kissing along his inner thigh, the sight of it stiffened him more but not fully. Not until Eren moved up a bit to wrap his hand around Levi's long hard cock. Gripping it roughly- Levi growled lowly at his subordinates rough actions, biting down on his lower lip.

He felt Levi's member harden to full length in his hand- Eren smirked maliciously, pumping up and down at his superiors cock setting a slow pace. His own erection twitching for attention- anything would have been fine at this point but while he was working to get Levi off he also managed to get himself there too. He pulled the hand he had resting on Levi's mid-torso down his thigh and calf until it slipped from his leg and on to his own lap. He grabbed himself gently and jerked his hand up and down trying not to set the same pace he had for Levi but it was almost inevitable. "Ahh- Eren. Le-Let me go, ri-ahh-ght now, dammit." Levi tried using a stern tone but clearly it didn't turn out to be as demanding as he had planned.

Eren smirked teasingly up at his superior- catching his eye for a deep stare. "It sucks being the receiver doesn't it, _Lance Corporal_ Levi?" Eren taunted he knew he was going to pay for this later and maybe that was what he wanted but right now- he was in control. "And there's not a thing you can do about it, sir." He teased again pulling closer- flicking the tip of his superiors member with his tongue, never dropping his gaze as he went. "Nngh… Eren, fuck." Levi moaned out as Eren wrapped his lips around his head circling his slit with his wet muscle.

His body jolted at the teasing the brunette gave him, the metal around his wrists digging into him and breaking skin causing him to let out another yelp- not out of pain but surprise. The stinging feeling almost pleased him. Levi clenched his fists as Eren began bobbing his head up and down along his length- keeping almost the same pace from before this time just a bit faster. He pulled forward more to see Eren touching himself, the sight made him moan again but he muffled it with closed lips. "Eren, if you unlock these I can do that for you… Let me touch you, Eren." Levi taunted, hopefully this would get him out of these stupid things.

Eren kept his eyes on him as he contemplated it- he could let Levi go, and Levi wasn't one to lie but… He enjoyed seeing Levi hot, bother, helpless and calling out his name. Eren glided his tongue along the underside of Levi's cock, watching as Levi's eyes flickered half-lidded with lust, matching his own. The two eyed each other- their stares meaning different things. Levi's was almost threatening with a tinge of plead and Eren's was a dominate look of satisfaction and taunt almost like a '_See what I can do and you can't? Watch me while I fuck you.' _

Pre-cum dripped from the corporal's wet length as Eren licked the tip of him again just to watch Levi's face flicker with pleasure and irritation.

Levi wanted nothing more then to run his fingers through the younger males messy brown hair- to tug roughly at it and smile as his masochistic subordinate cried out his name. But these damn things held him back. Levi had no idea it was possible for him to be so angry yet turned on towards someone. And yet he seemed to discover a lot of new things about himself when with Eren- most were good, some were things like this. This anger and pleasure that built up inside him.

The heat of Eren's mouth assaulted his length roughly- his tongue moving faster against him. Levi could feel the heat bundling inside him and meeting at his center- his body twitched from the pleasure the brunette fed him, each stroke and touch was electrifying and suddenly everything intensified. He felt it- the oncoming orgasm that built up inside him. "Er-ahhhn-en ah- I-I'm going to… Oh fuck." Levi tried to warn in between heavy breathes- the feeling overtook him and paused his words.

Eren's eyes widened- his mouth took in all of Levi's length, deep throating his superior as he came inside his mouth. Eren swallowed hard, admiring the salty taste that stuck in his throat. Levi rested his head back as his member softened- his eyesight was hazy and his breathing was ragged. He hadn't came like that in a long time- years maybe. His body was tired now and he shut his eyes. "I'm not done with you yet, Lance Corporal Levi, sir." Eren said as he stood up straight- his knee popping as it bent. He stepped closer to wrap himself around his superior one leg at a time. His toes sliding up and down Levi's toned calfs- and his still stiff member brushed against Levi's soft one.

"Eren, I-I'm tired. No more." Levi breathed, but Eren ignored his request and thrusted his hips forward against Levi's. "Dammit, Eren… Nnh. You already made me c- ahhh fuck." His member stiffened again at the attention Eren gave it. "You know that… If I really wanted to, I could break these handcuffs." Levi threatened and Eren laughed mockingly "No, don't lie," He kissed along his jaw, and Levi tilted his head to give him better access to the soft flesh. "you could break the chair yes, and then get free."  
"Then I'll break the chair."  
"Then people would ask you why it's broken."  
"I'll tell them I broke it!"  
"Why would you break a nice wooden chair like this?"  
"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T UNLOCK THE FUCKING CUFFS, EREN!" Levi screamed at his lusty subordinate, and Eren laughed again "Shh, Levi. You wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us would you? That'd be tough to explain." Eren nipped at a the older males chin, leaving a small mark on the pale skin. Eren loved it- it almost felt like a symbol that Levi was his and no one else's. It was nice. He licked along the small dent he made before backing his upper body away but made sure to keep the small slow pace he had set with his thrusts.

"Suck." Eren demanded shoving three fingers into Levi's minty mouth. '_If he thinks he's doing that to me he is very wrong.' _Levi thought to himself but for some reason he complied to his lovers demand, wetting the three finger properly- individually- teasingly as he stared into Eren's lust-driven eyes. He continued for a few minutes before pulling his head back and releasing the now soaked fingers. A small string of saliva trailed from his tongue to Eren's index finger before it fell and Eren sat up before taking in two of the three fingers.

The painful feeling centered around his entrance before fading into a dull ache- he waited for this before sliding his own fingers in and out of himself- never breaking the gaze he kept with Levi. "Ah- Levi…" the brunette called huskily and watching as another wave of pleasure flashed on Levis' thin face. Scissoring his fingers before adding the third- he pulsed in and out, continuing to thrust his hips against Levi's length somehow. Eren continued to prepare himself for a while longer before taking out his fingers and sitting up again, lining the head on Levi's length to his now-prepared hole.

Levi watched excitedly as Eren slid himself down onto his corporal- taking in all his inches. "Nnnh, Levi… Ahh." Eren called again. Levi wanted to touch the younger so bad but refused to resort to begging. Levi groaned out as Eren's warmth sucked him in, he was surprised that Eren managed to take all of him in and yet he didn't think to much on it. His mind was blur from all the pleasure that filled him. Eren paused before finally pulling himself up and down against his corporal's cock.

Now- now he would do it. He grabbed the key off of the top of the also wooden dresser behind him and unlocked the metal hand cuffs that had been restricted Levi. He felt himself being lifted no longer then a second after releasing his lovers.

Levi switched the positions- never pulling out and slammed Eren against the desk and yanked his head back by his hair. Finally he was free, finally he could touch the lust brunette that had been teasing him for hours now. He wrap the hand that wasn't tangled in messy hair around to Eren's naked torso, running digits across the pink duds on Erens chests- pinching and pulling at each one. His thrusts were long and hard- with each one he quickened his pace, slamming into the brunette beneath him and hitting his prostate, making sure to hear Eren's stiffened whimpers.

"Levi! Ahhn." Eren yelped out- whimpering at the tight grip his corporal had on him. The masochistic side of him soaking in every ounce of the pain and begging for more. His own breaths were pants and he could hear the older male growling lustily into his ear, only turning him on more. "Ha-Harder…" Eren begged and Levi agreed ramming somehow deeper inside of his lover.

The off key loud moans filled the office and the same heat that possessed him before- he could feel returning. He didn't bother warning, Eren didn't deserve it, chaining him up for so long and touching, sucking, and _biting_ at him. It was his turn to play dominant and he took full advantage of it. He felt the heated pool in his groin before releasing his thick essence deep inside the younger, "Fuck, Eren!" He called out, feeling Eren thrash beneath his exhausted body. He glanced over to see the mess Eren had made with his own orgasm. Splattering it his chest and a few globs stuck onto the desk. Levi tightening his loosening grip on Eren's hair and pulled out, forcing Eren's head down "Lick it up, Eren." he demanded deeply, sternly- finally sounding dominant again.  
"Lev-"  
"_Lance Corporal_ _Levi." _He corrected with a growing smirk "Remember?" He saw Eren smile as he moved his tongue across the also wooden desk licking up his own salty cum. "Yes sir, Lance Corporal Levi."


	5. Chapter 5- Part 1

I'm going to make like a part-two to this. Because my other ones were spaced out other then the first and second which were still _kinda_ spaced where as the next one will be immediately after because I think this ones long enough and I hate to make you all wait! So here enjoy! Feel free to PM me with ideas for another chapter or even another story entirely! - Rei

* * *

"_Run, Eren…" His heart pounding against his chest- the pain in his knees from sitting on them for so long intensified with each sprint he gave. Listening to the whispered voices that caressed his ear. Heavy breaths and the sound of cackling fire was all that could be heard… Except the voices. The low, deep, haunting voices. "Run, Eren…" They told him- he ran faster and faster with each echoing whisper he heard- tears and blood streaming on his cheeks and down his neck- showing long streaks, to leave their marks on him._

_"Run, Eren, run…" They said louder now. The heat of the fire catching behind him. The crashes of buildings breaking and falling was heard now as well as the screams of the village people. "Hurry, Eren, run. Faster."_  
_"I'M TRYING!" Eren yelled back this time, irritation taking over him. But the emotion was short-lived as fear replaced it. He could feel the vibrations of the buildings crashing to the ground behind him. "Turn left here, Eren. You're almost there." The voices directed him as he turned. The small boy pushed himself to move faster. His muscles ached as he did but he did his best to ignore it._

_"Hurry, Eren." the voices instructed again, each word they said was repeated in a two second delay, making an echo. "Turn right, Eren." they informed. Eren stopped after turning. His weak knees gave out under him- slamming down onto the concrete. Every sound he heard before suddenly stopped - blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his heart seemed to slow and well as his loud breathing. Eren felt himself grow dizzy at the sight before him. "Welcome home, Eren." The voices said again. Bloody body after bloody body of everyone he knew, Mikasa, Armin, all his comrades, Levi, and the body that sat on top was a beautiful yet bloodied brunette laid on top of each other- all mutilated with wide eyes… "M…om…" The bodies of his loved ones all piled on top of the rubble from his destroyed home. His mother's body was arched inward going against the rest of the lifeless corpses. Her face looked shocked and scared, blood dripping from nose and mouth. Old tears were stained on her forehead as she laid upside down. _

_"We told you to run. You weren't fast enough and now it's too late. They're all dead because of you, Eren."  
__"No…"  
"Eren." _  
_"No."_  
_"Eren."_

"NO!"  
"EREN!" The corporal screamed- holding his subordinate tightly in his arms. "Levi… I-" tears streamed down his face as well as cold beads of sweat- Eren's body shook violently in Levi's arms. His eyes were wide, the memories of the dream remained in his head, consuming his thoughts. "Shh… It was just a nightmare, Eren. You're alright." Levi cooed gripping tighter on frightened brunette. Eren reached a hand up to hold the back of Levi's neck tightly, bringing his face in to lay against his bare chest. He shut his eyes squeezing out the remaining tears that had pooled against them- letting them slip down Levi's naked torso.

"You're alright now." Levi reassured again as Eren sobbed against him, pushing him to lay down on his back. He kept his hold on Eren as they fell. He wasn't sure what exactly to say, he never really had to deal with a subordinate crying on his chest due to nightmares. It felt odd… But somehow good. "I've got you, don't worry." Levi said again after a moment of silence but Eren's sobbing whimpers. He was completely winging this and he couldn't tell if he was helping or if he was just making it worse.

The two remained quiet against each other for a long moment before Eren sniffled and looked up at him with bloodshot, tear soaked eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I-I-I just had this dream… Everyone was gone a-and… I'm sorry I woke you again, Levi, sir." Eren choked out wrapping one leg around Levi's lower body while he laid on his other.

Levi sighed loudly and gave Eren a gentle squeeze "Don't apologize for something like that, brat. If I minded I wouldn't be here." His arms loosening, Eren had calmed down now it seemed and he felt himself drifting off from the peace. Although he truly didn't care about being woken up he was tired and had to wake up an hour earlier then usual so he could sneak through the castle and get back to his own office so no one would know… Except Hanji of course, after she had found out about them Eren had been telling her everything, from their sweet moments, to fights, to sex. Everything. And it made for awkward times between Levi and his subordinate Zoe.

"I'm still sorry… Levi." Eren apologized again, he knew how early his corporal had to wake up and yet here he was bothering him with silly things like nightmares. "'S alright, hushhh." Levi mumbled sleepily rubbing his hand softly against Eren's in an attempt to comfort him and put him to sleep at the same time but Eren's thoughts consumed him, he felt so guilty. Maybe because he was tired or maybe because of the nightmare he had just had but this guilty feeling felt worse then all the other times. He couldn't tell why. Eren sat up and in a matter of seconds he was on top of the slim older man.

Levi's eyes widened to their fullest extent in his current state of sleepiness. "Eren-"  
"Levi, sir. I'm sorry." Eren whispered huskily leaning down to horizontally line kisses across the superiors bare chest. The brunettes bushed eyebrows furrowed in concern and a sense of guilt. "I-I said it's alright, Eren you don't have to do this." Levi informed the younger boy but he merely ignored Levi's words and continued to kiss from left to right before stopping on one perked nipple, circling his tongue with it softly. Levi pursed his lips to keep from moaning at the gentle feeling of Eren's wet tongue.

His body twitched- Levi could feel himself hardening at the younger's actions. "Eren, you didn't do anything wrong and even if you did this wouldn't make it better. There's no sense in this, you're upset for waking me up but by doing this you're only going to be keeping me awake longer." Levi informed in a stern tone- he tried to keep a bit of sincerity in it. He didn't want to upset Eren as much as inform him of the error in his logic. He also didn't necessarily want this to stop but then again he had to be up soon. _Fuck._ Eren began to move his hips in slow circles to match the pace he had set with his tongue- his member growing stiffer but not complete, and yet he could tell Eren hadn't been hard at all. "If you're going to please me, don't force me to be… alone."

Eren perked up to see Levi pouting, _Levi_ _Rivaille pouting. _It was definitely a sight worth seeing. Eren smiled, still sad but his mood brightened from the other's emotions. "Yes, sir." He smiled brighter before moving his arm he had for support and switching to the other one. He pulled his hips away from the others as he pushed his hand down to his soft member- rubbing himself through his the white fabric boxers. His length hardening quickly against the heat- the friction of the fabric. He watched as his superior smirked while he moved his hand away to press his hips against Levi's again. Eren made sure to keep his hardened length pressed hard against the older males- putting all his weight on top of him.

Levi felt his body sink deeper into the tattered mattress with the same cream sheet spread across as the younger put pressure on his lower body. Dark eyes shut tight to sink deeper into the moment- thighs and shoulders tensed against the bed. His toes curled in pleasure by Eren's continuous actions. His hips looping in the same circle on to occasionally thrust forward then back in the same circle. Levi's eyes opened as the pressure lifted off him "Eren?" He asked as his subordinate inched down his body until his parted lips were hovering above his fabric covered member.

He stuck his fingers on either side of Levi's hips- dipping into waistline of his boxers. Eren pulled down slowly, pulling inch by inch, making sure to enjoy the view his corporal allowed him to have. He tilted his head- his brunette hair drooping to the left now. He kept his gaze lowered to the stiff member just inches away from his mouth. Eren smiled weakly leaving the boxers at the middle of Levi's thighs. There was no need to pull down any further- he had what he wanted now. Eren glanced up for just a moment to see the corporal's lust-cloaked face. The dark, half lidded eyes set on him and thin lips were parted just a bit in anticipation for what Eren was to do next- his chest rising and falling with each excited, minty breath. He looked away quickly and blushed as he wrapped his hand gently around his superiors cock. Eren pumped at him for a long time, listening to Levi's heavy pants- quickening his pace with each pass before pressing his lips against the pre-cum covered tip, parting them to lick it up gently with his tongue.

The sweet warmth Eren gave him was simply intoxicating. Levi thrusted into the younger's mouth, forcing his jaw open. Eren was being incredibly submissive and while it was nice he knew it was out of guilt for doing something so silly. But this thought only remained in his mind for a moment as Eren drug his tongue along the underside of his length- grazing his teeth gently against him. Levi moaned out shakily "Er…en..ah." He called on in a paused breath. He could feel the heat begin to pool inside his groin- filling his core. He tried to warn but Eren repeated his actions- dragging his teeth underneath his member before taking him entirely into his mouth. "Annh Fuck! Eren!"

The hot essence of his lover pouring down his throat. Eren gagged before pulling his head back slowly to release Levi from his mouth- he swallowed hard at the salty liquid that filled his throat the taste remaining his in mouth. He watched as Levi sat up and pulled him up by his jaw- Levi leaned in close against him, licking at his lower lip. "Thank you, Eren." He said kissing him roughly, moving his hands behind him to tangle the nimble fingers in his brown hair.

He laid Eren down softly to reverse their positions- Levi moved one arm around to pin the brunette against the bed by his wrists above his head. Levi pulled back and tilted his head to the right at the younger's shy expression- he smirked and chuckled stiffly licking two of his fingers hungrily for a moment before moving them down Eren's small frame- he stripped off the boxers Eren wore and folded them quickly before setting them to the side. The younger wrapped his naked legs around Levi's waist spreading himself perfectly for the older male. Levi dipped one finger slowly inside the younger's entrance- watching - curious as Eren panted shakily at the feeling. He pulsed his finger inside him before adding another making sure Eren had adjusted before he did. Digits moving hard against the inside walls of the subordinate. Levi felt himself stiffen again from the sight. He quickly became impatient- he pulled his fingers out slowly before thrusting his member into his own hand- watching as Eren's juices that had covered his fingers dripped down his hardened length.

"Levi, please." Eren look at the smaller man in a plead. Levi smirked again "If you want it that bad I suppose." He replied teasingly lining the tip of his length against the hardly prepared hole, sliding in slowly. The pain that centered at Eren's opening was barely noticeable as Levi lifted him off the mattress to sit in his lap. Eren sat facing the elder- legs spread and wrapped around Levi's waist. Back arched in sweetly to take in all off Levi's lengthy cock. He moved his arms around Levi's shoulders as he bucked his hips roughly inside him. Eren bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud, a heated blush forming on his cheeks again. He sucked in each breath loudly- holding it in- then letting it out slow.

Levi thrusted harder inside the smaller boy- the warmth sucking him in. He intended to go slow with this but his self control was long gone now as he moved faster and harder into the boy. His hands on different spots of Eren's back to support him. Every breath released was a deep pant, and Eren moaned along as Levi grunted with every forceful thrust he gave. Levi leaned in to kiss along the side of Eren's heated neck- biting in random spots then licking at the small indents he had made. He smiled genuinely against the boys skin, moving down to his collar bone. Levi bit roughly at it and made sure to make Eren moan against him.

Eren pushed his naked body hard against Levi's, forcing him to break the skin on his chest where he rested his teeth and go deeper inside him. The two moaned stiffly before pausing in unison to take in the pleasure. They both sat still for a moment -which seemed like forever- to catch their breath before Levi took control again- he rested Eren back down against the hole-filled mattress- his head nearly hanging off the edge of it. Eren watched as Levi remained sitting up straight, he seemed so tall from that angle it was strange. He shut his eyes and let his head fall back while his superior ran his hand up his thighs until they reached the center where Levi wrapped his slim fingers around Eren's hardened member. Eren moaned out, breaking the silence the two had set only to moan again when Levi moved his hand up and down to match the pace he set with his hips.

He moved fast inside Eren again- each of Levi's legs bent at either side of the younger- while his remain wrapped around Levi keeping them pushed together tightly with only inches of room for Levi to thrust in and out of him- which was enough for the two, anymore and Levi was sure Eren wouldn't be able to take it. He arched his back in and sucked in heavy breaths again, bucking his hips roughly. Heavy breaths, grunts, moans, and the smacking sound of flesh on flesh was all that could be heard in the small room Eren and Levi were in.

"I-I'm gonna.. cu-cum…" Eren whimpered out forcing his head up to look in to the corporal's eyes. The smirk that was spread across Levi's face was enticing- pushing him over the edge. "Levi!" The heat that had settled inside his groin burst out, globs of the white goo landing on his chest and stomach- some on the sheets even. Levi continued to pump at his cock making sure every bit of the boys essence was out- he slowed down until his hand came to a complete stop. Eren laid back to catch his breath while Levi sat still for a moment to do the same. His legs loosened around Levi in an immediate fatigue.

Either of Levi's legs has slipped farther apart- he pulled them back in closer to Eren until they were pressed against the sides of his hips to hold him in place. Levi repositioned himself just slightly- sitting up more and pulling both him and Eren back so he wasn't hanging off the edge. He reached back to grab a pillow- _the only_ pillow and lifted Eren's head up to place it beneath him. Eren smiled lovingly at him and Levi turned his head to the side "I just thought you'd be more comfortable that way." Levi replied shutting his eyes before peeking out to look at the boy beneath him who continued to smile. Levi gripped his hips "It's my turn again." He said- thrusting again, not taking the time to start slow. His pace fast and Eren's shaky whimpers only pushing him farther into his oncoming climax- he was already close before but now that Eren had finished he could do it how he wanted.

The long cock that pulsed inside him almost hurt now. Eren reached above his head to grip the sheet that laid crumpled beneath him- he needed to grab something- to grip _hard _atsomething, anything but his arms were too tired to reach to Levi. He laid back tiredly and let him do as he pleased despite the painfulness of it. "_Eren…_ annh." Levi called out.

He felt it again- the heavy heat. He was close. Levi thrusted even harder and faster inside to push himself over. "Ahh!" He called out in climax- gripping tighter at the tones hips he held. The hot orgasm shooting inside Eren's small body. Levi pulled out immediately to lay on his back beside Eren. The euphoric-high that fell on both of them remained for a long time, both laid side by side. Levi laid until his breathing was regular again before rolling to his side. He grabbed the extra sheet that sat in the top corner of the bed and brought it down to pull over Eren- covering him. Levi pulled himself beneath it as well. He pulled Eren closer to him to lay on his chest. "Thank you, Eren." Levi said again, shutting his eyes and laying back on the bare bed, maybe now he could get some sleep if any.


End file.
